User talk:71.104.184.11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Ambushing (Generals) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MikaelGrizzly (Talk) 02:19, 13 September 2010 RE: Thanks That's my job. No need to thank. Ask for me if you need something. --ConTraZ VII 09:22, January 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Edit needed I had fix it except the picture icon. Can you add it? --ConTraZ VII 01:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Can't just create an account? --ConTraZ VII 09:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't care about that. --ConTraZ VII 09:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:spam bots Then? --ConTraZ VII 02:13, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :What a waste. I has a forum but that does not even happens. --ConTraZ VII 09:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice Nice profile page.. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 09:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :When editing, click the source mode at upper right of editing panel and your work will be as easy as pie. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 02:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. Ask me if you have any problems next time. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::This is mine -> ECS-7. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 13:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why you want my e-mail? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright, then. reveal this email address (open link in new tab). --''[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|'ConTraZ VII']]'' 02:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC)'' :::::::Thanks. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 03:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Speed Thanks. --Dean amx 13:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Account Hey, granted, I don't do much on this wiki anymore, but it's always nice to see someone new is interested. Now, for your questions: 1. Whether your already made changes will transfer to your account on the IP address you're using, I have no idea. Sorry for the inconvenience. I have seen that you've edited quite a bit, so I understand why you'd like it to be so. 2. When you've made an account, you can decide what you want to do with your email address in the 'My Preferences' section, in the top right of the screen. Options include: enable email from other users, reveal email address in notification emails, receiving email when a change on your watchlist has been made, etc. You have full control as to what you want to do with your email address, and cannot be disclosed by anyone other than yourself. I hope to have informed you well enough for you to decide whether or not to make an account. If you do, welcome. If you don't, feel free to edit at your leisure. Cheers, AthCom 01:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:E-mail I received your invitation but with the name Dean_amx. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 08:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) It's OK. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) He's admin. He can do anything that he thinks is right. You don't need to hate him. By the way, I'll edit the Nuke Bomb article in time. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:29, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Google I'm ConTraZ VII lol. --Dean amx 10:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) anouncement I will be making an account soon. goodbye everybody! Jacob 19:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Make me know! --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 10:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC)